


Electrical Storm

by Reiwyn



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiwyn/pseuds/Reiwyn
Summary: Raleigh shot awake unconsciously reaching for the beds other occupant while trying to quieten his ragged breathing. Flashes of his nightmare still lingering in his mind, he took a deep calming breath...OR After a nightmare Raleigh just wants to know he's not alone.





	Electrical Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while listening to an old favourite of mine 'Electrical Storm' by U2.  
> Was trying for a languid pace like the song and needed a little smut after all the slow burn in my multi chapter story I'm working on.  
> Enjoy!

You're in my mind all of the time  
I know that's not enough  
But if the sky can crack there must be some way back  
To love and only love  
Electrical storm

Raleigh shot awake unconsciously reaching for the beds other occupant while trying to quieten his ragged breathing. Flashes of his nightmare still lingering in his mind, Raleigh took a deep calming breath before throwing back the covers twisting so his feet touched the cool tiled floor. 

Running a shaky hand through sleep tussled hair, Raleigh sighed wearily. Gaze drawn subconsciously to the glass wall in front of him and beyond. The normally serene beach view disturbed by flashes of lightning as a storm sat a few miles off the coastline. Raleigh let the quiet rhythmic patter of rain on the roof calm him, as arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back against a warm chest. 

"Another nightmare?" Raleigh felt a chin rest on his shoulder as a raspy voice murmured in his ear, accent thickened by sleep.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

The person behind him hummed nuzzling at his throat before responding. "You wanna tell me which one?"

"Striker." Raleigh spoke softly half hoping he wouldn't be heard. The grip on him tightened.

"If I'd known it would haunt you so much I would have-" 

Raleigh stopped him clutching at his biceps. "You did what you had to."

"But I hurt you in the process." 

Raleigh had no answer for this, instead leaning back into the offered comfort staring out into the storm. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" 

"Your beautiful."

Smiling Raleigh pulled out of the embrace turning to look at the other. "Watch it, Hansen. Your turning into a softy." 

Chuck huffed but let Raleigh ease him back into the pillows. "Only for you."

Raleigh kissed him softly before backing off to watch his hand trail down Chucks chest, eyes drawn to his left shoulder. Tracing the long jagged scars he felt the memories of those horrible three days long ago. Chuck caught his hand bring it to his mouth for a kiss before placing it over his heart. 

"Hey, I'm here and I'll never leave you again. I promise." 

Raleigh stared into his eye searching for any deception. "Prove it." He breathed.

Using his free hand Raleigh felt Chuck comb it through his hair scratching at his scalp lightly. Groaning he leant into the pressure, allowing Chuck to roll them so he was trapped underneath all that broad muscle. Raleigh clutched at Chuck's back as he kissed him, opening his mouth willingly to the prodding tongue. He felt the body above him shift and a leg nudge between his own encouraging him to spread them.

Raleigh's hands immediately clutched at Chuck's hips when the man above him gave a slow thrust and another, the slow sensual pace diving him crazy. Chuck ran a thumb along his jawline using the hold on his neck to manoeuvre the kiss deeper. Most of his focus on the tongue gliding against his own, Raleigh didn't take much notice of Chuck removing his sweats until a warm palm was running up the inside of his thigh.

Whimpering into the kiss Raleigh spread his legs wider silently asking for more. Completely ignoring his straining erection, Chuck grabbed one of Raleigh's legs bring it up to bend at the knee. Again that teasing touch ran up the inside of his thigh, but this time he felt Chuck's thumb tracing his opening just applying enough pressure to drive Raleigh crazy with anticipation.

Breaking the kiss Raleigh released another whimper. "Please." He begged, but Chuck backed off completely and instantly Raleigh panicked arms shooting out to draw the body back in.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here." Chuck murmured against his lips, bringing his body down to rub skin to skin. The fingers also returned to his entrance now covered in lube and Raleigh felt an index finger slowly ease inside.

Writhing in bliss, Raleigh was going insane with the gradual pace but no matter how much he whimpered and cried out Chuck remained immovable in his preparation. Chuck waited until Raleigh thought he may die from the pleasurable torture before withdrawing his fingers, settling over him completely. In one steady thrust Chuck eased into him, peppering his lips with open mouth kisses as Raleigh was filled completely. Setting a slow rhythm Chuck guided Raleigh's legs higher on his back before taking both hands in his own to tangle their fingers together. 

"Chuck, please." 

"Please what?" Chuck breathed into his ear before moving lower to nibble at his neck.

"Harder, please harder." Raleigh choked out a cry as his request was rewarded with a sharp thrust. Releasing his hands Chuck brought his weight down onto his forearms as they burrowed under Raleigh coming up under his arms to clutch at his shoulders. Using this position as leverage to pull Raleigh down as he thrust up into him. 

Raleigh was in nirvana, pleasure coursing through him with each thrust but still it wasn't enough. Using years of kwoon experience to his advantage Raleigh managed to roll them so he was on top.

Blinking in surprise Chuck huffed out a laugh. "Impatient bastard." 

Sitting back, Raleigh brought his hips down with a experimental thrust. Throwing his head back with a cry as it hit his prostate dead on. 

"Fuck." He heard Chuck mutter beneath him and looked down. Chuck was staring back in awe, like he'd never seen anything more beautiful. Raleigh blushed at the thought and quirked an eyebrow in question. "You.. the lightning.." Chuck cleared his throat not breaking eye contact with him for a second. "You look so.. powerful... captivating... alive." 

Raleigh smiled placing his hands on Chucks chest. "Softy."

Chuck growled gripping Raleigh's hips to thrust up into him harder. "That feel soft to you, mate?"

"God, Chuck!" Raleigh's head fell back again pleasure running up his spin. Chuck thrust a couple more times like this before dragging a hand up the arc of Raleigh's spin to his neck. Bringing him down into an intense kiss that became more like sharing breath as their orgasms drew closer.

"That's it, love. Let go." Chuck breathed into his mouth managing to wrap a hand around Raleigh's neglected erection. It only took two firm strokes sending Raleigh over the edge, his body tensed sending Chuck along after him.

Gasping they slowly came back to the present as Chuck eased out from under him. Raleigh stretched out languidly not bothering to open his eyes as Chuck rolled out of the bed with a groan. He couldn't help grinning when the man returned with a wash cloth grumbling about spoilt Americans but still cleaned him with gentle strokes. Raleigh waited for Chuck to collapse back into the bed before rolling back on top of him.

"Love you." Raleigh whispered kissing him sweetly before resting his head over Chuck's heart. 

Drawing soothing patterns on his back, Chuck kissed the top of his head. "Love you, too." He murmured sleepily. Smoothing fingers through chest hair, Raleigh was stopped by a hand tangling with his own. "Tryin' ta sleep 'ere, Rahleigh." 

Raleigh smiled at the old name kissing Chuck's chest in apology receiving a hand squeeze in answer. Looking at their entwined hands he felt the last of his anxiety from the dream fade staring at the band on Chuck's ring finger. Lightning lite up the room drawing his attention to the photos on the wall in front of him. Even as the room returned to darkness Raleigh fell asleep to memories of each photo smile on his face.

 

Raleigh collapsed over a book in the mess hall fast asleep while Chuck snuck a fond look over at him from another table.  
Tendo wearing reindeer antlers and multi coloured suspenders, standing next to a Christmas tree with his wife and daughter.  
Raleigh dipping a stuttering and blushing Chuck under the mistletoe.  
Mako, Raleigh, Chuck and Herc on their wedding day everyone smiling at the camera except for Chuck who's looking at Raleigh.  
Raleigh holding Mako's newborn daughter with a huge grin plastered on his face while said mother sleeps on a hospital bed behind them exhausted.  
Chuck kneeling on one knee in front of a stunned Raleigh surrounded by friends.  
Raleigh and Max sitting on the beach watching Chuck and Herc surfing in the distance.  
Chuck playing tea party with Mako's daughter while Raleigh struggles to hide his laughter behind them. 

And in the middle of all that love stood the oldest photos.  
A mother walking with her red haired son hands tightly clasped as she stares down at him lovingly.  
Two brothers, arms wrapped over each other's shoulders as they smiled brightly at the camera.


End file.
